The observed motion of objects in an image, or sequence of images, due to relative motion between an optical sensor, such as a camera, and the objects present in the image is termed optical flow or optic flow. The term optical flow is generally applied in the computer vision domain to incorporate related techniques from image processing and control of navigation, such as: motion detection, object segmentation, time-to-contact information, focus of expansion calculations, luminance, motion compensated encoding, and stereo disparity measurement. Such techniques are of special interest in automotive driver assist systems, robotics, and other applications that apply machine vision.